


Я больше не хочу этого делать

by Lethys



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я больше не хочу пугать детей, Майк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я больше не хочу этого делать

\- Подожди, я не ослышался? Ты хочешь что?! - непонимающе воскликнул Майк.

Он ещё не отошёл от скандала вокруг мистера Водонога. Вазовски казалось, что это всё - конец: корпорацию закроют, а монстров просто выкинут на улицу, оставив безработными. Но его друг, Салли, просто огорошил своими планами на будущее.

\- Помнишь, когда мы прятали Бу, ты упал и ненароком рассмешил её? - спросил Джеймс. - Выработалось столько энергии, что лампочка, не выдержав скачка, лопнула? Так вот, я подумал, а что если нам не пугать детей, а... веселить.

Майк моргнул, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Салли, - начал он, - смею тебе напомнить, что мы - монстры. Пугать это наша природа...

Салли вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть то, на чтобы Майк обиделся. А именно - про его абсолютно не пугающую внешность.

\- ...неужели ты думаешь, что остальные согласятся с тобой? - тем временем продолжал говорить Вазовски. - Для них пугать веселее, чем... э-эм... веселить, уж прости за каламбур.

\- Но ведь, - гнул свою линию Салли, - смех это не так жестоко, чем страх. А результат такой же, понимаешь? Мы... просто сменим род деятельности. Да, мы - монстры. Нас с детства учат пугать в школах и университетах, но...

Неожиданно, Джеймс замолчал. Он открыл было рот, чтобы закончить предложение, но слова просто застряли в горле.

\- Но что? - поторопил Вазовски.

\- Видел бы ты её лицо, Майк, - прошептал Джеймс. - Она смотрела на меня испуганными глазами...  
\- О, Боже.

\- Она... Она заплакала.Я не пугал её. Я пугал тот проклятый манекен. Но... Бу увидела, какой я страшный.

\- Салли, перестань. Ты нормальный.

\- Это для тебя и остальных нормальный. А глазами ребёнка? Что он чувствует, когда видит, как над его кроватью нависает монстр, которому нужен страх?

\- Не надо взывать к морали... пожалуйста.

\- Нет, ты послушай, как это отвратительно выглядит со стороны!

\- Надо же, как один ребёнок кардинально изменил твой взгляд на вещи, Салли, - буркнул Майк. - Но лучше оставить всё, как есть, дождаться, пока корпорацию купят, и на место директора придёт новый, грамотный монстр... Чего ты так на меня смотришь?

Салли знал, что Вазовски будет упираться. Но Джеймс надеялся, что удастся словами убедить друга. Не получилось. Поэтому, Салли зарычал. Не так шутливо, как в универе, когда они с Майком пытались доказать друг другу кто страшнее. Нет. Как на той злополучной демонстрации для новичков, с которой Салливан начал переосмысливать то, что он делает. Он не сдерживался, как не сдерживался, пугая детей. В конце концов, перед ним сейчас не ребёнок. Ему не должно быть по-настоящему страшно. Монстры же не боятся монстров, верно?  
Салливан видел, как расширяется глаз Майка, а зрачок наоборот сужается. Вазовски отставил ногу, собираясь отступить, но так и не сдвинулся.

"Неужели испугался, а, Майк?"

Потратив на рык весь воздух из лёгких, Салли остановился. Вазовски молчал.

\- Я... Я не хочу больше этого делать, Майк, - отдышавшись, произнёс Джеймс. - Я больше не хочу пугать детей.

Он очень надеялся, что не перестарался. Салли не собирался пугать Майка. Он просто хотел показать, как это выглядит в глазах ребёнка. Вазовски медленно моргнул, продолжая хранить молчание.

\- Ладно, - наконец произнёс он. - Делай, что хочешь. Дело твоё. Но я...

И тут он запнулся, кашлянул. Задумался. Его зрачок обрёл нормальный размер.

\- Вау, ты чуть дух из меня не вышиб своим рыком, - снова закашлялся Майк, криво улыбаясь. - И до меня... до меня дошло, что ты мне объяснял... И я хотел было послать тебя, оставить в одиночестве, потому что это обидно, когда на тебя рычит твой друг. Но я не я, если не ввяжусь в ещё одну авантюру. Я с тобой, приятель!


End file.
